Inuyasha's First Kiss
by Evene
Summary: It's a normal, sunny day in modern Tokyo, Japan. But Kagome's gone and sealed Inuyasha in her house! It's up to Souta to cheer him up! What better way to do so than to give Inuyasha his first kiss? [My first stab at humor, NO PEDOPHILIA.]


**Disclaimer:** I do not own "_Inuyasha_".

**Note:** I had to get this up by 05-05-05, dunno why. Because 05-05-05 happens only once every 100 years? Stupid, yeah. This was a totally pointless story that I've been playing around with. Now that I've typed it, it seems so stupid. Ah well, it's all part of the writing experience. No inspiration... which you'd think there would be, considering the yummy-full-ness this story is about. I bet you've already figured this lame-o story out, haven't you? Too bad for me, ne? Also, it is rather short, but... whatever! Oh, yeah, just so you know;

**- THERE IS NO PEDOPHILE HAPPENINGS IN THIS STORY -**

_It's all just to confuse you senseless. I know it won't._

_And... I'll be the first to admit, the summary was to grab your attention..._

-

**INUYASHA'S FIRST KISS**

-

It was a nice, normal, sunny day at the Higurashi shrine, in modern day Japan.

The birds, as usual, were chirping their day away, singing to the blue sky. It was a perfect day to go Shikon Shard hunting, but no. Kagome had decided to come to school this day to reassure her friends that she was okay, and to see exactly how far behind she was in these school 'classes' she took, whatever _those_ were. Inuyasha somehow got dragged along and, in all the chaos, got stuck at her house until she returned. Kagome had grounded Inuyasha at her house. He was not to leave.

At all.

Under _any_ circumstances, he was to _stay put_.

It just so happened to be a day when Souta was home sick with the chicken pox. Kagome said that this would a be good thing, that the two could get along and play on the play-station all day long. Souta's mother was out grocery shopping, trusting the two males with the Higurashi grandfather. That might not have been the greatest choice to make, but it makes no difference in our story.

"Inuyasha!" The younger of the two Higurashi children called out in a sing-song voice through the seemingly empty house. "I know that you're in here! There are seals on the doors, to keep you from getting out!"

Souta saw it all as a game, Inuyasha saw it as a matter of life or death. Which did he prefer? Die by playing video games with the _much_ younger, annoying, worry-some boy, or find a way to safely escape and get back to the feudal era? He had told Kagome he would die if he had to stay in the house with "the monster." Kagome said to stop being silly, and that "the monster was only a little boy with nothing to do while sick and horribly, rudely, kept from his daily educational experience." No matter how Inuyasha whined and complained, Kagome had stomped out of the house with the ever-famous "Sit!" command leaving her lips as a temporary parting gift to the hanyou. Not that this was the kind of gift Inuyasha had wanted, but this is where the story really begins.

"Inuyasha! Where are you? Do you _want_ to play hide-and-seek?" Souta asked, peering around the corner into the living room, "That's a baby game, Inuyasha! Besides, I told you that you can't leave the house. They put seals on the outside so you can't leave! They don't want you to wreak havoc on Tokyo today."

"Who said I was going to? I'm gonna get home! Sayonara, twerp!" Inuyasha's voice was heard coming from the kitchen.

"How are you going to get there? The doors are _sealed_ Inuyasha! And you shouldn't call other people names. It could hurt their feelings."

"Are you dead?"

"No..."

"Okay then. You won't die if I call you names, and a little 'hurt' will toughen you up. Now, _good bye_, twerp!"

The hanyou had chosen to ignore all words leaving the boy's mouth unless they were a benefit to him. Hearing that the doors were sealed would not help him, so he ignored that bit of information.

Feeling as though he had finally managed to escape the horrible wrath of Souta's eagerness to play, Inuyasha stretched out a hand to tentatively rest his fingers on the cool doorknob. It was a nice, fake golden color. Inuyasha proceeded to turn the knob, ever so slowly as to preserve the moment when he escaped the modern-day Japan, he carefully cracked the door open.

Souta had finally found his 'friend' as the hanyou was beginning to turn the handle to the door, and the boy opened his mouth, "Inuyasha, I told you, you can't get out."

Inuyasha snorted, turning the knob slowly still, "Feh. Please. That old man and his little 'seals,' if you think you can even call them that, never work. He is _not_ keeping me cooped up in this hell-house."

"I like this house. What's wrong with it?" Souta defended his home hotly, "And besides. Gramps didn't do the seals this time, _baka._ It was actually Kag-" He was cut short as in just the second Inuyasha got the door open a crack, the seals on the other side of the door faintly glowed blue, and shot the hanyou backwards, his hand being wrenched cruelly from the door's handle. The hanyou stared up somewhat dazedly flat on his back, and Souta promptly skipped, yes skipped, over to the demon's side. Here he finished his sentence, "-ome who put the seals up, so you really wouldn't get out. Gramps didn't like that, but Kagome told him to 'live with it.' I guess she got that line from you, right Inuyasha? You know all the cool lines like that. I wish I did..."

"Kagome... put the seals on the door? All the doors?" Inuyasha asked, sitting up, inspecting his hand, which was, he was proud to say, not burnt like any _normal_ persons hand would be.

Souta nodded his head, "Yup."

"How about the windows?"

Kagome's brother smirked, "_Yes_ Inuyasha. She got up early to get _all_ the entrances, and exits, to the house. You should feel honored. Kagome gets up early for _no one_."

"All the ways in and out?" Inuyasha pouted, staring at the door, which had blown open while Inuyasha was thrown away. He would just _see_ the well house... the only way to get to his home was there, and he couldn't even get to it.

"Uh huh. Every. Single. Way. Out!" Souta said happily, pronouncing almost every word with stress. "Now we can play! After I shut the door... don't want pollen to get in the house. I hate pollen, don't you?"

Inuyasha watched as the boy went up to the door and shut it, the kid came out unharmed.

"What the _hell_?" Inuyasha exploded, "WHY should I stay HERE? I'm not, and I wasn't gonna, go out and destroy the whole damn country! Hello, what happened to TRUST! What's she got against me that she don't got against you?" He asked the boy who was now standing in front of him. Souta shrugged. "Exactly! That damn bi..." Inuyasha eyed Kagome's younger brother. He sighed and rearranged his sentence, "That damn bi... sexual door."

Well, it was the first thing that came to his mind, so he used it. He'd read it out of one of Kagome's school books... something like that.

Souta titled his head to the side. "Doors can't be bi-sexual Inuyasha."

"They can now!" The inu youkai retorted back fiercely.

"Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Me, idiot." The hanyou said before stomping off to the living room. Presumably to sit down and cool off, Souta thought watching him go.

The kid's face fell slightly. He didn't want Inuyasha to be mad with him. And so Souta thought, what made everyone happy? What made everyone feel better and good? And what, pray tell, is good, yummy even, with all those questions answered? Well, it certainly didn't take a young, growing boy like Souta to figure this out. Shooting a fist into the air, a triumphant grind sliding into a rather cute expression, he cheered for his solution;

"KISSES!"

Souta was still grinning as he marched out of the room, a hands behind his back. He continued his march until he found himself right in front of the sulking Inuyasha.

"What do you want, kid?" The youkai asked, in a moody tone.

"Nothing, really." Souta answered truthfully.

"Then why are you bugging me?"

"You think I'm bugging you?" Souta asked, uncertainly, "Do you think I'm annoying, Inuyasha?"

The demon eyed the human suspiciously. What was the kid trying to get him to do? Play on that stupid human machine he called the 'Play Station?' Inuyasha didn't care, but the look the kid was giving him was unnerving. The hanyou sighed, "No..." and before the kid could get his hopes up, "Not all the time."

"Oh, okay then!" Souta said, hey, as long as Inuyasha liked him, he could care less! "Are you in a bad mood?"

"What do you think?" Inuyasha said, sending the kid a glare.

"That's good." Souta said, "Otherwise Kagome'd probably kill me."

"What're you talkin' about?" Inuyasha said, suddenly curious. If Kagome wouldn't like this, he was in!

"Well, see, this is a family tradition. You're really not a family member, but whatever! You hang around with Kagome enough so I figure that you might as well be. Anyway, when somebody's feelin' bad or down, you simply give 'em a kiss!"

"A... kiss?" Inuyasha echoed, incredulous.

"Yeah!" Souta said, leaning in. "Want one? You'll feel loads better, I promise."

"A... real kiss? I mean, a real, real kiss?" Inuyasha said, giving Souta a suspicious look.

"Duh, that's what I've been saying, isn't it? Well, if you really wanna know, why don't ya see for yourself?"

"What the he-" The hanyou was cut off as Souta promptly did... something to him... and Inuyasha had to say. He liked it. _Loved_ it, even.

"Mmm!" He moaned in surprise. Who knew something so... damp and sticky could be so good?

Inuyasha swallowed and rested his head back on the couch's pillows. "That was good! I wanna 'nother one!" He said.

Souta smiled and agreed, besides, they were melting, Kagome probably wouldn't eat them now. Souta's hands were warm, which was causing the melting in the first place. "Sure, why not?"

Inuyasha quickly stuck the treat in his mouth as soon as he got another.

I mean, seriously, who _doesn't_ love a Hershey's Kiss?

-

That was so lame. Extremely lame. So lame and stupid that I bet you all figured it out as soon as you read the title. Lord, I could never write something including a pedophile or something like that, I mean, that's just wrong. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and hey, since I'm in a good mood, even flames are welcomed! Though, I warn you, they might be deleted... ha. Whatever. Thanks for reading! Oh, and I don't own _Hershey's Kisses_ either. Hm, but they're so good! Chocolate-y goodness! Mmm...


End file.
